


Chloroform?

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Could be platonic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: minho is extremely off the red bull n key has to deal with him (requested on tumblr)warnings: cursing, drug mention





	

“Hey.”

“Mmmaaahhhhggg.”

“ _ Hey. _ ” Key’s shoulder is given a harsh slap.

“Whhhaaathefuuuuck?”

“Key. Come on.” Key’s body is suddenly thrown into frigid air as his plush, warm, lavender comforter is cruelly ripped away.

“ _ What? _ ” Key snaps his eyes open to find a disheveled, distressed looking Minho looming over him.

“I need your help.”

“With  _ what _ ? It’s fucking-” Key glances at his bedside alarm clock, “TWO IN THE GODDAMN MORNING?”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, but it’s an emergency.” Minho pulls Key’s arms, forcing him to sit up. Key groans while he yawns, and notices that he can actually  _ feel _ the bags under his eyes. He wants to strangle Minho.

“Well here I am, so tell me what you need.”

“Chloroform.”

“Pardon?” Key’s eyes widen. He must have heard Minho incorrectly in his half-dream state.

“ _ Chloroform _ .” Minho reaffirms, nodding as if this was a perfectly prdinary request.

“Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 AM? Are you planning to murder someone or something?” Key suddenly feels very awake.

“No, no. I’m just cleaning,  _ god _ .”

“Cleaning? You can’t clean with chloroform, Minho.” The two roommates stare at each other in mutual confusion for a solid minute before Key speaks again.

“Did you mean chlorine? Bleach?”

“Holy shit.  _ Yes _ .” Minho grins like Key had just help him solve world hunger.

“Are you high?”

“No, I just had like seven redbulls studying for that test earlier, and now I can’t sleep.” Key nods solemnly. He knows the pain involved in stuffing at least two packs of redbull into a backpack before heading to the library.

“So you’re cleaning?”

“Yup.”

“Oh. Nice. The bleach is in the hall closet.”

“Okay.”

“Okay...” Key glances at the head dent left in his pillow, and back at Minho sitting in front of him. Minho is staring at him with widened eyes, still grinning. He must have had a little more than redbull. “I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.” Key settles back into his bed, closes his eyes, and listens to Minho step out of the room.

“Don’t inhale the bleach!” Key shouts after him.

“Right!” Minho calls back. Key bets he’s going to get as far as uncapping the bleach before passing out.


End file.
